


The Perfect Solution

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Series: Changes [9]
Category: Star Trek Enterprise
Genre: Dark, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, dark jonathan archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Summary: To him, it must seem like the perfect solution.
Relationships: Archer/Reed/Tucker
Series: Changes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800049
Kudos: 8





	The Perfect Solution

I know he's sleeping around. He hasn't come to me in weeks. He's gone to anyone he can find; any willing warm body, anyone who will give him a means of avoiding me, even T'Pol. He thinks I don't know, I don't see. He thinks I couldn't smell her on him!

I wanted to break her neck, I wanted to break _his_ neck but the 'relationship' was short lived. She knows how dangerous I am. Of all of them, she's the one who knows me best. She's seen behind my eyes.

There's that little MACO bitch too.

And the worst of it is that he's been with Reed. I don't just mean the night that I allowed it. He's been with him since then.

I think about them together and my blood runs colder than ice in my veins. I've gone beyond rage. All I feel now is ice. Ice cold anger so intense it takes my breath away. He doesn't even realize how he's betrayed me.

It's the worst betrayal of them all. I know he's been with other women in the past, and it was bearable, because they're women. I could even forgive him for T'Pol and for Cole but not for Reed. Not for taking another man.

My skin creeps with the intensity of my anger and I have to keep moving. I pace the bridge and I watch Reed as he glances at me from time to time. His eyes tell me he knows what is eating me.

When Trip comes to the bridge, he will let his eyes rest on my lover for a bare instant too long and then turn to look at me and always...always that little smirk on his lips. I would smash it off his face if I could.

I can't do it myself, but there are others who can and they're the type who follow orders. Without question.

Afterwards, I had to at least seem to be pissed off at them for fighting, I gave them a token lecture, told them to drop it, but the mission was accomplished. Reed had a detached retina and he looked like hell.

Hayes didn't look much better; he'd taken a few licks in the process, but he followed my orders and it's something I won't forget in a hurry.

When we found the hatchery, even with the effects of the neurotoxin there were moments of clarity, and none clearer than when I gave Matt his 'reward' for following my orders. I can still remember the sense of satisfaction I got when I relieved Reed of duty and replaced him with Hayes. The look in Reed's eyes at that moment will stay with me for a long time.

Then we reached the Azati Prime. The weapon is on the planet. I sent Trip and Travis to scout for it, and they did an excellent job, locating the weapon, getting scans and bringing them back to the ship. Showing us where it is vulnerable. I plan to destroy it. It's a one way mission but I don't care.

I saw the shock and pain in Trip's eyes when I announced my decision, and I took a perverse pleasure in it. I wanted him to hurt. I want him to feel the pain he's caused me.

Reed was surprised, but he didn't say anything. He won't miss me. With me out of the way, his path will be clear to take my place with Trip.

For him, it must seem like the perfect solution.


End file.
